O noivo da minha melhor amiga
by Issiawa 1
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO: Isabella Swan é uma jovem advogada, que sempre sonhou em encontrar um grande amor. No dia de seu aniversário, sua melhor amiga Rose organiza uma festa para ela, e Bella é surpreendida por um acontecimento inesperado: nessa noite, depois de uns drinques a mais ela acaba na cama com Edward Cullen, o bom e velho amigo de faculdade... Que está noivo de Rose!
1. Prológo

**Está é uma adaptação do livro "O noivo da minha melhor amiga" de Emily Giffin, publicado no Brasil pela Editora Nova Fronteira.**

 **Nomes de personagens foram alterados, assim como personagens incluídos e extraídos, partes do texto não existem no livro. Lembrando é uma adaptação do texto já existente.**

Isabella Swan é uma jovem advogada nova-iorquina, que sempre sonhou em encontrar um grande amor. No dia de seu aniversário de trinta anos, sua melhor amiga Rose organiza uma festa para ela, e Bella é surpreendida por um acontecimento inesperado: nessa noite, depois de uns drinques a mais ela acaba na cama com Edward Cullen, o bom e velho amigo de faculdade... Que está noivo de Rose. Embora acorde determinada a deixar para trás a aventura de uma noite, Bella se assusta ao perceber que está irremediavelmente apaixonada pelo único cara do qual deveria manter distância.

Decidido a esclarecer tudo, Ed liga para Bella no dia seguinte. Ela fica emocionada e confusa ao ouvi-lo dizer que não estava bêbado na noite anterior e que não se sente culpado por ter traído a noiva. Os telefonemas são intensificados e novos encontros vão sendo marcados, numa bola de neve que leva Bella um beco sem saída.


	2. UM

**Tem um filme desse livro, é bom, mas quem gosta de ler sabe que há sempre muita diferenças.**

 **Recomendo sempre que leiam o original.**

 **Para os curiosos, tentarei postar de sextas e sábados.**

 **Espero que gostem "."**

Eu estava na 5ª série quando pensei pela primeira vez sobre fazer trinta anos. Um dia, eu e minha melhor amiga Rosalie pegamos uma agenda e abrimos no final, onde havia um calendário perpétuo que permitia consultar qualquer data do futuro e, por meio de uma pequena tabela, determinar qual seria o dia da semana correspondente. Então localizamos nossos adversários do ano seguinte, o meu em maio e o dela em setembro. O meu caía na quarta, uma noite de aula. O dela caía na sexta. Uma vitória pequena, mas típica. Rose era sempre a mais sortuda. Sua pele se bronzeava mais rápido, seu cabelo era mais fácil de modelar e ela não precisava de aparelho nos dentes. Ela fazia passos de _break_ como ninguém _,_ assim como dava estrelas e cambalhotas para frente (eu nem mesmo sabia dar cambalhotas). Tinha a melhor coleção de adesivos. Mais bótons do Michael Jackson. Suéteres Forenza em turquesa, vermelho e pêssego (minha mãe não me deixava ter nenhuma – dizia que eram modismos e muito caras). Tinha também um jeans de cinqüenta dólares da Guess, com zíperes na lateral do tornozelo, além de dois furos em cada orelha e um irmão, o que era melhor do que ser filha única como eu.

Pelo menos eu era alguns meses mais velha e ela nunca poderia me alcançar. Foi aí que decidi checar meu trigésimo aniversário – num ano tão distante que soava como ficção científica. Caía num domingo, o que significava que meu marido boa-pinta e eu providenciaríamos uma babá responsável para nossos dois (possivelmente três) filhos na noite de sábado, jantaríamos num sofisticado restaurante francês com guardanapos de pano e ficaríamos fora até depois da meia-noite, de forma que tecnicamente, estaríamos celebrando na data real do meu aniversário. Eu teria acabado de ganhar uma grande causa, de provar a inocência de um homem da cidade. E meu marido faria um brinde em minha homenagem: "À Bella, minha linda esposa, mãe dos meus filhos e a melhor advogada da cidade." Compartilhava minha fantasia com Rose quando descobrimos que seu trigésimo aniversário caía numa terça-feira. Uma decepção para ela. Observei enquanto ela apertava os lábios processando a informação.

\- Você sabe como é, Bella, quem se importa com o dia da semana em que cai o aniversário de trinta anos? – Ela disse, sacudindo os ombros macios e bronzeados. – Até lá nós já estaremos velhas. Os aniversários não importam quando a gente fica velha.

Pensei nos meus pais, que estavam na faixa dos trinta, e na maneira displicente com que tratavam os próprios aniversários. Meu pai acabara de dar uma torradeira de aniversário para minha mãe, porque a nossa havia quebrado na semana anterior. A torradeira nova torrava quatro fatias de pão ao mesmo tempo, em vez de apenas duas. Não era exatamente um presente, mas a minha mãe pareceu bem satisfeita com o seu novo eletrodoméstico. Em nenhum momento pude identificar nela a decepção que eu sentia quando meus presentes de Natal não correspondiam às minhas expectativas. Então Rose provavelmente tinha razão. Coisas divertidas como aniversários não teriam tanta importância quando chegássemos aos trinta.

Só fui pensar outra vez nesse assunto no último ano da escola, quando Rose e eu começávamos a ver uma série meio triste na televisão. Nós preferíamos programas mais alegres, mas mesmo assim assistíamos. Meu grande problema com essa série eram os personagens, que viviam se queixando, e as questões deprimentes que eles pareciam estar sempre atraindo. Lembro de achar que eles tinham mais era que crescer e parar com frescuras, parar de ficar tentando entender o sentido da vida e começar a fazer a lista do supermercado. Isso foi na época em que eu pensava que meus anos de adolescência estavam se arrastando demais e que os meus vinte anos certamente durariam para sempre.

Então cheguei aos meu vinte anos. E os primeiros anos dessa década realmente pareceram intermináveis. Quando ouvia pessoas que eu conhecia e que eram um pouco mais velhas do que eu lamentando o fim da juventude, eu ficava toda prosa, não me sentia ainda na zona de perigo. Tinha tempo de sobra. Até que cheguei aos 27, quando os dias de ter de apresentar carteira de identidade para provar a idade se tornaram coisa do passado e quando comecei a ficar impressionada com a repentina aceleração dos anos, e com as consequentes rugas e os primeiros cabelos brancos (nessa época sempre me lembrava dos monólogos anuais de minha mãe enquanto tirava do armário os enfeites de Natal). Aos 29, um verdadeiro pavor se instalou, e eu me dei conta de que de certo modo era como se eu já tivesse trinta. Mas nem tanto. Porque ainda poderia continuar dizendo que tinha vinte e poucos. Ainda tinha algo em comum com estudantes universitários em vias de se formar.

Descobri que trinta era apenas um número, que a gente tem a idade que sente que tem e tudo o mais. Também me dei conta de que, sob um ponto de vista mais abrangente, uma pessoa de trinta ainda é jovem. Mas não _tão_ jovem. Está longe, por exemplo, da idade mais adequada para se ter filhos. É tarde demais para, digamos, começar a treinar para ganhar uma medalha olímpica. Mesmo considerando-se a hipótese de morrer em idade avançada, ainda assim a gente está a um terço do caminho para cruzar a linha de chegada. Por isso, não consigo evitar uma certa inquietação ao me sentar num sofá marrom-avermelhado bem fofo, numa sala escura do Upper West Side, na minha festa-surpresa de aniversário organizada pela Rose, que ainda é minha melhor amiga.

Amanhã é domingo que contemplei pela primeira vez quando era uma aluna de 5ª série, brincando com a agenda. Depois de hoje à noite, os meus vinte anos vão ter se acabado, serão uma capítulo fechado para sempre. A sensação que tenho me faz lembrar das noites de Ano-Novo, quando a contagem regressiva começa e eu fico na dúvida entre pegar a minha câmera ou apenas viver o momento. Geralmente pego a câmera e mais tarde me arrependo quando a foto não sai. Então fico extremamente frustrada e penso comigo mesma que a noite teria sido mais divertida se não significasse tanto, se eu não fosse forçada a analisar onde estivera até aquele momento e para onde estava indo.

Como as noites de Ano-Novo, esta noite representa um final e um começo. Não gosto de finais e começos. Se pudesse escolher, ficaria oscilando entre os dois extremos. A pior coisa desse final (da minha juventude) e desse começo (da meia-idade) é que, pela primeira vez na vida, percebo que não sei para onde estou indo. Meus desejos são simples: um trabalho que eu goste e um cara que eu ame. E na noite do meu trigésimo aniversário tenho de reconhecer que estou perdendo de 2 a 0.

Em primeiro lugar, sou advogada de um grande escritório de Nova York. Por definição isso significa que sou uma desgraçada. Ser advogada simplesmente não corresponde ao que dizem por aí – não tem nada a ver com _L.A. Law_ , o programa de TV que fez com que a procura por cursos de Direito aumentasse vertiginosamente no início dos anos 90. Trabalho durante horas torturantes, cuidando das tarefas mais tediosas para um dos advogados associados do escritório, que é mesquinho e obsessivo. E esse tipo de ódio pelo próprio trabalho é uma coisa que começa a crescer aos poucos em você. É por isso que já sei de cor o mantra das pessoas que trabalham em escritórios de advocacia: _Odeio meu trabalho e logo, logo vou pedir demissão._ Logo que pagar meus empréstimos. Logo que ganhar o bônus do próximo ano. Logo que eu pensar em alguma outra coisa para fazer que pague o meu aluguel. Ou logo que achar alguém que passe a pagar por mim.

O que me leva à minha segunda constatação: estou sozinha numa cidade de milhões. Tenho vários amigos, como ficou comprovado pela presença maciça esta noite. Amigos para andar de patins. Amigos para veranear nos Hamptons. Amigos para encontrar na quinta à noite depois do trabalho, para um, dois ou três drinques. E tenho Rose, minha melhor amiga, que nasceu no mesmo lugar que eu e sintetiza tudo isso que acabei de dizer. Só que todo mundo sabe que amigos não são tudo, embora muitas vezes eu diga o contrário, apenas para não ficar mal diante das minhas amigas casadas e noivas. Eu não tinha planos de estar sozinha quando chegasse aos trinta, mesmo ao início dos trinta. A esta altura eu já queria ter um marido; queria ter ficado noiva na faixa dos vinte. Mas aprendi que a gente não pode simplesmente fazer um cronograma e desejar que se torne realidade. Então aqui estou eu, às portas de uma nova década, chegando à conclusão de que estar sozinha faz dos meus trinta anos uma coisa assustadora, e de que ter completado trinta faz com que eu me sinta mais sozinha.

A situação ainda parece ainda mais sombria porque a minha melhor amiga, e a mais antiga, tem um trabalho glamoroso como relações públicas e ficou noiva há pouco tempo. Rose continua sendo sortuda da turma. Estou a observando agora, enquanto ela conta uma história para um grupo de amigos nossos, incluindo o noivo dela Edward e Rose formam um belo casal, magros e altos, ambos com cabelos claros e olhos verdes. Eles fazem parte da alta sociedade de Nova York. É o tipo de casal bem arrumado que vai ao sexto andar da Bloomingdales´s fazer listas de casamento que incluem porcelana fina e cristais. Você odeia o ar presunçoso deles, mas não consegue deixar de olhar quando está no mesmo andar, em busca de um presente "não tão caro" para o último de uma série de casamentos para os quais você foi convidada sem ter um namorado. Você se estica para dar uma espiada no anel dela e no mesmo instante se arrepende. Ela percebe e lança um olhar de desprezo na sua direção, enquanto checa você de cima a baixo. Você desejaria não ter ido de tênis para a Bloomingdales´s. Ela provavelmente fica achando que os sapatos talvez sejam parte do seu problema. Você compra então o seu vaso Waterford e se manda dali.

\- Moral da história: se você quiser uma depilação à brasileira, seja bem específica. Diga à depiladora para deixar uma margem de segurança ou vai acabar sem nada, como uma menininha de dez anos de idade! – Rose conclui sua historinha indecente e todo mundo ri. Com exceção de Edward, que balança a cabeça como se dissesse "que figura essa minha noiva" – Certo. Volto já, já – Declara ela, de repente. – Uma rodada de tequila para todos!

Enquanto ela se afasta do grupo em direção ao bar, começo a me lembrar de todos os aniversários que celebramos juntas, todos os marcos que atingimos juntas, marcos que eu sempre atingi primeiro. Tirei minha carteira de motorista antes dela e pude legalmente beber antes dela. Ser mais velha, mesmo que por apenas alguns meses, costumava ser uma coisa boa. Mas agora nossa sorte mudou. Rose tem um verão a mais na faixa dos vinte — uma vantagem de ter nascido no outono. Não que isso faça muita diferença para ela: quando você está noiva ou é casada, fazer trinta anos simplesmente não é a mesma coisa.  
Neste momento Rose está debruçada no bar, dando bola para um cara de vinte e poucos anos, aspirante a ator/barman a respeito do qual ela já declarou que, se fosse solteira, "traçaria" facilmente. Como se algum dia Rose fosse ser solteira. Uma vez, quando estávamos no segundo grau, ela disse:

— Eu não termino, eu troco.

Neste caso ela manteve a palavra; era sempre ela quem dispensava. Durante toda a nossa adolescência, faculdade e juventude, Rose esteve ligada a alguém. Em geral ela tem mais de um cara esperançoso por perto.

De repente me ocorre que eu poderia me ajeitar com o barman. Estou totalmente desimpedida — nem ao menos saí com alguém nos últimos dois meses. Mas não me parece uma coisa que alguém devesse fazer aos trinta. Viver uma aventura de uma noite é para meninas que estão na casa dos vinte. Não que naquela época eu soubesse disso. Meu caminho sempre foi o do bom comportamento, o de uma pessoa certinha, sem desvios. Tirava dez em tudo na escola, entrei para o segundo grau, me formei com grandes honras, fiz a prova para entrar no curso de Direito, fui direto para a faculdade e depois para um grande escritório de advocacia. Nada de sair pela Europa de mochila, nada de histórias malucas, nada de paixões doentias ou tórridas. Nada de segredos. Nada de intrigas. E agora parece que é tarde demais para qualquer coisa do tipo. Porque esse negócio apenas retardaria ainda mais os meus planos de encontrar um marido, de me estabelecer, ter filhos e um lar feliz com gramado, garagem e uma torradeira que torra quatro fatias de pão de uma só vez.  
Sendo assim, fico apreensiva a respeito do futuro e, de certa forma, arrependida em relação ao passado. Digo a mim mesma que haverá tempo de ponderar a questão amanhã. Neste exato momento vou me divertir. É o tipo de coisa que uma pessoa disciplinada pode simplesmente decidir. E sou extremamente disciplinada — o tipo de criança que fazia o dever de casa na sexta-feira à tarde, logo depois da escola, o tipo de mulher (já que a partir de amanhã não restará mais nada de menina em mim) que passa fio dental todas as noites e que faz a cama todas às manhãs.

Rose volta com as bebidas, mas Edward recusa a dele, então ela insiste que eu fique com duas. Antes que eu perceba, a noite começa a adquirir aquela nebulosidade, entra naquele estágio em que você passa da condição de alegre para a de bêbada, perdendo a noção do tempo e da ordem exata das coisas. Pelo jeito, Rose atingiu esse estado até antes de mim, porque neste exato momento ela está dançando sobre o bar, rodopiando e serpenteando num minúsculo vestido modelo frente-única e com um salto de sete centímetros.

— Roubando a cena na sua festa — cochicha comigo Alice, minha melhor amiga do trabalho.

— Ela não tem vergonha. - Eu rio.

— É, isso é a cara dela.

Rose solta uns gritinhos, bate palmas com os braços para o alto e me convoca com uma expressão sedutora que agradaria qualquer homem que já tenha alguma vez fantasiado com mulheres interagindo com mulheres.  
— Bella, Bella, vem pra cá!  
É claro que ela sabe que eu não vou me juntar a ela. Jamais dancei em cima de um bar. Não saberia o que fazer lá em cima, a não ser cair. Balanço a cabeça e rio, uma recusa educada. Ficamos todos aguardando a próxima jogada, que consiste em girar os quadris exatamente no ritmo da música, ir se inclinando aos poucos e depois voltar bruscamente para endireitar o corpo, o cabelo se esparramando para todos os lados. A flexibilidade da manobra me faz lembrar de sua imitação perfeita de Tawny Kitaen no clipe de "Here I Go Again", do Whitesnake, da maneira como ela rodopiava e fazia spaccati no capô do BMW do pai dela, para deleite dos adolescentes da vizinhança. Olho para Edward, que nesses momentos nunca sabe se acha divertido ou se fica irritado. Dizer que o cara é paciente é pouco. Edward e eu temos isso em comum.

— Feliz aniversário, Bella! — grita Rose. — Vamos todos fazer um brinde à Bella!  
E é o que todos fazem. Sem desgrudar os olhos dela.  
Um minuto depois, Edward tira Rose do bar, suspendendo-a em seus ombros e devolvendo-a ao chão, ao meu lado, num movimento contínuo. Com certeza ele já fez isso outras vezes.

— Está bem — anuncia ele. — Vou levar nossa pequena organizadora de festas para casa.  
Rose apanha sua bebida e bate o pé.  
— Você não manda em mim, Edward! Não é, Bella?  
Enquanto afirma sua independência, Rose tropeça e derrama todo o martíni no sapato de Edward. Ele faz uma cara feia.  
— Você está bêbada, Rosalie. Ninguém está achando a menor graça, só você.  
— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu vou embora... Estou mesmo me sentindo meio mal — diz ela, parecendo enjoada.  
— Você vai ficar bem?  
— Vou ficar numa boa, não se preocupe — responde, agora fazendo o papel da menininha doente e corajosa.  
Agradeço Rose pela festa, digo que foi uma completa surpresa — o que é uma mentira, porque sabia que ela tiraria vantagens do meu trigésimo aniversário para comprar um vestido novo, dar um festão e convidar tantos amigos dela quanto meus. Ainda assim, foi legal da parte dela ter organizado a festa e estou satisfeita de que tenha feito isso. Rose é o tipo de amiga que sempre faz as coisas parecerem especiais. Ela me dá um abraço apertado, diz que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por mim e pergunta o que seria dela sem mim, sua madrinha número um, a irmã que ela nunca teve. Ela está bastante efusiva, como sempre fica quando bebe demais.  
Edward a interrompe.

— Feliz aniversário, Bells. A gente se fala amanhã. - Ele me dá um beijo no rosto.

— Obrigada, Ed — digo. — Boa noite.

Fico observando enquanto ele a conduz para fora, segurando-a pelo cotovelo depois que ela quase tropeça no meio-fio. Oh, ter um guarda costas como este. Poder beber sem a menor preocupação, sabendo que haverá alguém para levar você em segurança para casa. Algum tempo depois, Edward reaparece no bar.

— Rose perdeu a bolsa. Ela acha que deixou por aqui. É pequena, prateada — diz. — Vocês viram por aí?  
— Ela perdeu a bolsa Chanel dela?

Balanço a cabeça e rio, porque perder as coisas é a cara da Rose. Em geral tomo conta das coisas dela, mas no meu aniversário não estou a serviço. Ainda assim, ajudo Edward a procurar a bolsa, encontrando-a, afinal, embaixo de um dos bancos do bar.  
Quando ele já está de saída, Emmet, um amigo de Edward, um de seus padrinhos de casamento, o convence a ficar.

— Ah, vai, cara. Fica mais um pouco aí.  
Então Edward liga para Rose em casa e ela balbucia seu consentimento, diz a ele para se divertir sem ela. Embora provavelmente esteja convencida de que tal coisa não seja possível.  
Aos poucos meus amigos vão indo embora, ainda me desejando parabéns. Edward e eu somos os últimos, até mesmo Emmet já foi. Sentamos no bar puxando conversa com o ator/barman que tem um "Amy" tatuado e interesse zero numa advogada que está envelhecendo. Já passa das duas quando decidimos que está na hora de ir embora. A noite está mais para meados de verão do que para primavera e, de repente, o ar quente me enche de esperanças: Este vai ser o verão em que vou encontrar o homem da minha vida.  
Edward chama um táxi para mim, mas, quando o carro pára, ele diz:  
— Que tal irmos para um outro bar? Quer tomar mais um drinque?  
— Tudo bem — respondo. — Por que não?  
Entramos no carro e ele diz ao motorista para ir dirigindo, que ele ainda tem de pensar em qual vai ser a próxima parada. Acabamos em Alphabet City, num bar que fica na esquina da Sétima Avenida com a Avenida B, apropriadamente chamado 7B.  
Não é um cenário muito pra cima — o 7B é meio sombrio e enfumaçado. De qualquer forma, gosto dali — não é pretensioso e tampouco uma espelunca se esforçando para ser bacana justamente por não ser pretensiosa.  
Edward aponta na direção de uma mesa que fica entre dois bancos altos.

— Senta aí. Eu já venho. - Ele se vira. — O que eu trago pra você?

Digo que vou querer o mesmo que ele, sento e fico esperando na mesa. Percebo que ele diz alguma coisa para uma garota que está no bar, vestida com uma calça verde-oliva cheia de bolsos grandes e uma camiseta bem justa onde se lê "Anjo Caído". Ela sorri e balança a cabeça. "Omaha" está tocando ao fundo. É uma daquelas músicas que parecem melancólicas e alegres ao mesmo tempo.  
Alguns momentos depois, Edward desliza pelo banco à minha frente e empurra uma cerveja na minha direção.

— Newcastle — diz ele. Então sorri, algumas rugas aparecendo em torno dos olhos. — Você gosta?  
Faço que sim com a cabeça e sorrio.  
De soslaio, vejo Anjo Caído girar em seu banco de bar e dar uma olhada em Edward, absorvendo seus traços bem desenhados, o cabelo bagunçado propositalmente e os lábios carnudos. Uma vez Rose reclamou que Edward provocava mais olhares e viradas de cabeça do que ela. Entretanto, ao contrário de sua parceira do sexo oposto, ele parece não perceber a atenção. Anjo Caído agora olha em minha direção, provavelmente imaginando o que ele está fazendo com alguém tão comum. Espero que ela pense que somos um casal. Hoje à noite ninguém precisa saber que sou apenas coadjuvante na festa de casamento.  
Edward e eu conversamos sobre nossos trabalhos, sobre a casa que vamos dividir em Hamptons a partir da próxima semana e sobre muitas outras coisas. Mas o nome de Rose não é mencionado, nem o casamento deles em setembro.  
Depois que terminamos nossa cerveja vamos até a jukebox, enchemos a máquina com dólares, em busca de músicas boas. Aperto duas vezes o código para "Thunder Road" porque essa é minha música favorita. Digo isso a ele.

— É, Bruce Springsteen também está no topo da minha lista. Você já viu algum show dele?  
— Já — respondo. — Duas vezes.

Quase digo a ele que fui com a Rose nos tempos da escola, que a arrastei comigo embora ela preferisse bandas como Poison e Bon Jovi . Mas não menciono isso. Porque do contrário ele vai se lembrar de voltar para casa para encontrá-la e eu não quero ficar sozinha nos últimos momentos dos meus vinte anos. Obviamente, preferia estar com um namorado, mas Edward é melhor do que nada.  
No 7B os garçons estão atendendo aos últimos pedidos da noite. Pegamos mais algumas cervejas e voltamos para a mesa. Algum tempo depois entramos novamente num táxi, indo em direção ao norte pela Primeira Avenida.  
— Duas paradas — avisa Ed ao motorista, porque moramos em lados opostos do Central Park.

Edward está segurando a bolsa Chanel de Rose, que fica pequena e deslocada em sua mão enorme. Olho para o mostrador prateado do Rolex dele, um presente de Rose. Falta pouco para as quatro horas.  
Ficamos em silêncio por uns dez ou 15 quarteirões, ambos olhando para fora de nossas respectivas janelas, até que o carro passa por um buraco e me vejo lançada para o meio do banco traseiro, minha perna roçando a dele. Então, de repente, do nada, Edward está me beijando. Ou talvez eu esteja beijando Edward. Não sei como, estamos nos beijando. Minha cabeça fica leve enquanto ouço o suave som dos nossos lábios se encontrando repetidas vezes. A certa altura, Edward, entre um beijo e outro, diz ao motorista que no fim das contas vai ser apenas uma parada.  
Chegamos na esquina da 73 com a Terceira Avenida, perto do meu apartamento. Edward entrega uma nota de vinte para o motorista e não espera pelo troco. Saltamos do táxi, nos beijamos mais na calçada e então na frente de Billy, meu porteiro. Enquanto subimos, nos beijamos o tempo todo. Estou imprensada contra a parede do elevador, minhas mãos em sua nuca. Fico surpresa ao sentir a maciez do cabelo dele.

Luto com as chaves, girando para o lado errado da fechadura, enquanto Edward mantém o braço em torno da minha cintura, seus lábios no meu pescoço e na lateral do meu rosto. Finalmente a porta se abre, e estamos nos beijando no meio do meu apartamento de apenas um cômodo. Estamos de pé, tendo apenas um ao outro como apoio. Vamos cambaleando até minha cama, arrumada ao estilo de uma cama de hospital.

— Você está bêbada? — A voz dele é um sussurro no escuro.  
— Não — respondo.  
Porque sempre se diz que não se está bêbado. E embora eu esteja tenho um momento de lucidez quando considero exatamente o que estava faltando nos meus vinte anos e o que desejo encontrar a partir dos meus trinta. Fico impressionada ao ver que, de certa forma, posso ter ambas as coisas nesta importante noite de aniversario. Edward pode ser meu segredo, minha ultima chance para um capitulo oculto nos meus vinte anos, e também uma espécie de prelúdio — uma promessa de que alguém como ele possa aparecer. Rose surge no meu pensamento, mas esta sendo empurrada lá para trás, encoberta por uma força mais forte do que nossa amizade e do que a minha própria consciência. Edward se movimenta sobre mim. Meus olhos estão fechados, então abertos, depois fechados novamente.  
E então, não sei como, estou na cama com o noivo da minha melhor amiga.

 **Estão gostando?**

 **Me falem suas impressões, criticas e sugestões!**


	3. DOIS

**Aproveitem...**

Acordo com meu telefone tocando e por um segundo sinto-me desorientada em meu próprio apartamento. Então ouço a voz estridente de Rose na minha secretaria eletrônica, insistindo que eu atenda, atenda, por favor, atenda. De repente, meu crime entra em foco. Sento rápido demais e meu apartamento gira. As costas de Edward estão voltadas para mim, bem delineadas e com sardas esparsas. Dou uma cutucada nele com força.  
Ele se vira e olha para mim.

— Ai, meu Deus! Que horas são?  
Meu radio-relógio nos informa que são 7h15. Faz duas horas que tenho trinta anos. Correção — uma hora, nasci no fuso horário da região central do país.  
Edward sai rápido da cama catando suas roupas, que estão espalhadas pelo quarto. A secretária eletrônica emite dois bipes, interrompendo Rose. Ela telefona de novo e fica o tempo todo falando sobre Edward não ter voltado para casa. Mais uma vez, minha máquina a interrompe no meio de uma frase. Ela telefona uma terceira vez, gemendo:  
— Acorda, vai, me telefona! Preciso de você!  
Quando começo a me levantar, percebo que estou nua. Sento de novo e me cubro com um travesseiro.  
— Oh, meu Deus. O que a gente faz? — minha voz está rouca e trêmula. — Será que eu devo atender? Dizer a ela que você dormiu aqui?  
— Que diabos, não! Não atenda... Deixa eu pensar por uns segundos.  
Ele se senta, só de cueca boxer, e esfrega o maxilar, agora coberto pelo sombreado de inicio de barba.  
Um pavor doentio e capaz de me deixar sóbria se apodera de mim. Começo a chorar. O que nunca ajuda em nada.  
— Olha só, Bella, não chora— diz Edward. — Tudo vai acabar bem.  
Ele veste o jeans e depois a camisa, puxa o zíper, e abotoa com eficiência a camisa, como se fosse uma manhã como outra qualquer. Em seguida verifica as mensagens no celular.  
— Merda, 12 chamadas não atendidas — diz ele, sem parecer muito preocupado. Apenas seus olhos revelam uma certa ansiedade.

Depois de se vestir, Edward senta de novo na beira da cama e apóia a testa sobre as mãos. Percebo que ele está respirando forte pelo nariz. O ar para dentro e para fora. Então ele olha para mim, recomposto.  
—Certo. É isso que vai acontecer. Bella, olha para mim.

Obedeço às suas instruções, ainda agarrada ao travesseiro.  
— Tudo vai ficar bem. Escuta só — explica Edward, como se estivesse conversando com um cliente numa sala de reuniões.  
— Estou ouvindo. —digo.  
— Vou dizer a ela que fiquei na rua até mais ou menos cinco horas e depois fui tomar café com Emmet. Pronto, ela não vai desconfiar de nada.  
— O que eu falo para ela? — quero saber. Mentir nunca foi o meu forte.  
— Diga apenas que você saiu da festa e veio para casa... Diga que você não consegue se lembrar com certeza se eu ainda estava lá quando você saiu, mas que você acha que eu ainda estava lá com o Emmet. E não deixe de dizer que você "acha"... não seja tão taxativa. E isso é tudo o que você sabe, certo? - ele aponta para o meu telefone. - Liga de volta para ela, agora ... Vou ligar para o Emmet assim que sair daqui. Entendeu?  
Balanço afirmativamente a cabeça, meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas novamente, enquanto ele se levanta.  
\- E fique calma - diz ele, sem maldade, mas com firmeza. E logo ele já está na porta, uma das mãos na maçaneta, a outra percorrendo o cabelo acobreado, longo o suficiente para ser sexy.  
\- E se ela já tiver falado com o Emmet? - pergunto quando Edward já está no meio do corredor. Depois digo para mim mesma: - Estamos muito ferrados.  
Ele se vira e olha pra mim do corredor. Por um segundo acho que está bravo, que vai gritar comigo para que eu me controle. Que isso não é uma questão de vida ou morte. Mas o tom dele é delicado.  
\- Bells, nós não estamos ferrados. Já resolvi tudo. Você apenas fala o que eu disse para você falar... E ... Bella?  
\- O quê?  
\- Sinto muito.  
\- É - respondo - Eu também.  
Será que estamos falando um com outro ... ou com Rose?

Logo que Ed vai embora, vou para o telefone, ainda me sentido tonta. Demoro alguns minutos, mas finalmente crio coragem para ligar para Rose.

Ela está histérica.  
\- O filho-da-mãe não veio para casa ontem à noite! É melhor que ele esteja deitado na cama de um hospital!... Você acha que ele me traiu?  
Começo a dizer que não, que provavelmente ele apenas saiu com Emmet, mas penso melhor. Isso não pareceria óbvio demais? Será que eu diria isso se não soubesse de nada? Não consigo pensar. Minha cabeça está estourando e meu coração batendo forte. De tempos em tempos o quarto volta a girar.

\- Tenho certeza de que ele não estava traindo você.  
Ela assoa o nariz.  
\- Por que você tem tanta certeza?  
\- Porque ele não faria isso com você, Rose.  
Não consigo acreditar nas minhas palavras, na facilidade com que elas saem.  
\- Bem, então onde é que ele está, porra? Os bares fecham lá pelas quatro, cinco horas. Porra são 7h30.  
\- Eu não sei... Mas tenho certeza de que existe uma explicação lógica.  
O que de fato existe.  
Ela me pergunta a que horas eu fui embora, se ele ainda estava lá e com quem estava - exatamente as perguntas para as quais Edward me havia preparado. Respondo com cuidado, como fora instruída. Sugiro que ela telefone a Emmet.

\- Já telefonei - diz ela. E aquele imbecil não atendeu o maldito celular.  
Sim. Nós temos uma chance.  
Ouço um clique de uma ligação na espera e Rose desaparece, depois volta, dizendo que é o Edward e que ela vai me telefonar assim que puder.

Levanto e ando cambaleante até o banheiro. Olho no espelho. Minha pela está toda manchada, avermelhada. Meus olhos estão com rodelas de rímel e lápis de maquiagem, me olho segundos antes de ter ânsias de vômito sobre a privada. Não vomito por causa da bebida desde os tempos de faculdade, e mesmo assim isso só aconteceu uma vez. Porque aprendo com os meus erros. A maior parte das pessoas na faculdade diz: "Nunca mais vou fazer isso". Então fazem de novo no fim de semana seguinte. Mas eu mantenho a palavra. É assim que sou. Vou aprender com essa também. Deixa só eu me safar dessa.  
Tomo um banho, fico livre do cheiro de fumaça no cabelo e na pele e deixo o telefone sobre a pia, esperando Rose me ligar dizendo que está tudo bem. Mas as horas passam e ela não liga. Por volta do meio-dia começam as ligações pelo aniversário. Meus pais fazem sua serenata anual e o tradicional "adivinha onde eu estava trinta anos atrás, nesta data?". Consigo disfarçar e brincar com eles, mas não é fácil.  
Lá pelas três horas estou sem notícias da Rose e ainda enjoada. Bebo de uma só vez um copo d'água enorme, tomo dois antiácidos e considero a possibilidade de pedir ovos fritos e bacon, remédio em que Rose acredita piamente quando está de ressaca. Mas sei que nada vai aplacar a dor de esperar, imaginando o que estará acontecendo, sem saber se Ed se ferrou, ou se nós dois nos ferramos.  
Será que alguém nos viu juntos no 7B? No táxi? Na rua? Alguém além de Billy, cujo trabalho é não saber? O que estará acontecendo no Upper West Side, no apartamento deles? Será que deu a louca e ele resolveu confessar? Será que ela está fazendo as malas? Será que estão fazendo amor o dia todo para aplacar a consciência pesada dele? Será que ainda estão brigando, dando voltas e mais voltas em torno de acusações e negações?

O medo deve suplantar todas as emoções - seja uma vergonha sufocante ou um arrependimento -, porque, por mais maluco que possa parecer, acho que não estou culpada por ter traído minha melhor amiga. Nem mesmo quando encontro no chão o preservativo que usamos. A única culpa real que reconheço é a de não me sentir culpada. Mas vou me arrepender mais tarde, logo que souber que não corro perigo. Oh, por favor, meu Deus, nunca fiz nada assim. Por favor, permita que eu me safe dessa. Estou disposta a sacrificar toda a minha felicidade futura. Qualquer chance de encontrar um marido.  
Penso em todos os acordos que tentei negociar com Ele quando ainda estava na escola, crescendo. Por favor, não permita que eu tire menos de B nesta prova de matemática. Por favor, faço qualquer coisa - até preparar sopa para os pobres todos os sábados em vez de apenas uma vez por mês. Bons tempos aqueles. E pensar que um C algum dia simbolizou tudo o que poderia dar errado no meu mundo tão organizado. Como é que pude, mesmo que de forma passageira, ter optado pelo caminho do mal? Como pude cometer um erro tão enorme, com tanto potencial para alterar minha vida, e tão completamente imperdoável?  
Chega finalmente o momento em que não consigo mais suportar. Ligo para o celular da Rose, mas cai direto na caixa-postal. Em seguida ligo para a casa deles, na esperança de que ela atenda. Em vez disso, Edward atende. Eu me retraio toda.  
\- Oi, Edward. Aqui é a Bella - digo, tentando soar natural.  
Você sabe, a madrinha do seu casamento que está prestes a acontecer mulher com quem você foi para a cama na noite passada.  
\- Oi, Bella- ele diz casualmente. - E aí? Você se divertiu ontem à noite?  
Por um segundo acho que ele está falando de nós dois e fico horrorizada com o desprendimento dele. Mas logo ouço Rose ao fundo, clamando pelo telefone, e percebo que ele está apenas se referindo à festa.

\- Ah, claro, foi ótimo, uma festa e tanto - mordo meu lábio.  
Rose já arrancou o telefone da mão dele. O tom dela é bem alegre, está completamente refeita.

\- Puxa, me desculpa, esqueci de ligar de volta para você. Sabe como é, por um tempo a situação esteve dramática por aqui.  
\- Mas você está bem agora? Está tudo bem com você ... e com Edward?

Tenho dificuldade em dizer o nome dele. Como se de alguma forma fosse dar bandeira.  
\- Hum, é, espera só um minutinho.  
Percebo que ela fechou a porta, ela sempre vai para o quarto quando fala ao telefone. Fico imaginando a cama deles com dossel, a cama da Charles P. Rogers que ajudei Rose a escolher. Logo, logo será o leito nupcial dos dois.

\- Ah, é, agora eu estou bem. Ele estava com o Emmet, foi só isso. Eles ficaram fora até tarde e acabaram indo tomar café da manhã. Mas é claro, você sabe, ainda estou fazendo o gênero furiosa. Disse que é totalmente patético, um cara de 34 anos, noivo, ficar fora a noite inteira. Patético, você não acha?

\- É, acho que sim. Mas sem maiores conseqüências - engulo em seco e penso, sim, aquilo não teria maiores conseqüências. - Bem, fico satisfeita que vocês tenham se entendido.  
\- É, estou numa boa, eu acho. Mas ainda assim ... ele deveria ter telefonado. Não aceito esse tipo de merda, entende?  
\- Sei - digo e depois corajosamente acrescento -, eu disse que ele não estava traindo você.  
\- Eu sei... mas ainda assim fico imaginando Ed com alguma stripper desmiolada ou coisa parecida. É a minha imaginação fértil.

Foi isso que a noite passada representou? Sei que não sou uma desmiolada, mas terá sido uma escolha consciente da parte dele ir para a cama com alguém antes do casamento? Não, certamente não. Certamente ele não escolheria a madrinha da noiva.  
\- Enfim, e você, o que achou da festa? Sou uma amiga tão horrível... fico bêbada e saio cedo. E, oh, merda! Hoje é que é o dia mesmo do seu aniversário. Feliz aniversário! Meu Deus, eu sou a pior de todas, Bells!  
É, você é a amiga má.  
\- Ah, foi ótimo. A festa foi tão divertida. Muito obrigada por ter planejado tudo ... fiquei completamente surpresa ... realmente incrível...

Ouço a porta do quarto deles se abrindo e Edward diz alguma coisa sobre estarem atrasados.  
\- É, na verdade preciso correr, Bella. Nós vamos ao cinema. Você quer vir?  
\- Hum, não, obrigada.  
\- Tudo bem. Mas o jantar de hoje à noite está de pé, certo? No Rain, às oito horas.  
Tinha esquecido completamente dos planos de encontrar Edward, Rose e Alice para um pequeno jantar de aniversário. Não há a menor chance de eu conseguir encarar Edward ou Rose hoje à noite - e com certeza não os dois ao mesmo tempo. Digo a ela que não sei se vou, que estou realmente de ressaca. Apesar de ter parado de beber às duas, acrescento, antes de me lembrar que mentirosos costumam oferecer detalhes sem muita importância.  
Rose não nota.

\- Talvez você se sinta melhor mais tarde ... ligo para você depois do cinema.  
Desligo o telefone achando que foi fácil demais. Mas em vez de me sentir aliviada, acabo ficando com uma vaga insatisfação, uma tristeza, desejando que fosse eu quem estivesse indo ao cinema. Não com Edward, é claro. Apenas alguém. Com que rapidez eu dou as costas ao meu acordo com Deus! Quero um marido novamente. Ou pelo menos um namorado.  
Sento no sofá com as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo, meditando sobre o que fiz com Rose, esperando a culpa chegar. Não chega. Foi porque tive o álcool como desculpa? Estava bêbada, fora do meu perfeito juízo. Penso na minha aula de Direito Penal no primeiro ano da faculdade. Intoxicação, assim como infância, insanidade, coação e indução, é uma desculpa legal, uma defesa onde o réu não é imputável por ter se engajado numa conduta que de outro modo seria um crime. Merda. Aquilo foi apenas intoxicação involuntária. Bem, foi Rose quem me fez beber aquelas doses todas. Só que pressão do grupo não constitui intoxicação involuntária. Ainda assim, é um atenuante que o júri pode levar em conta.  
Claro, responsabilize a vítima. O que há de errado comigo?

Talvez eu simplesmente seja uma pessoa má. Talvez a única razão para que eu tenha sido boa até agora tenha menos a ver com a minha firmeza de caráter e mais a ver com o medo de ser pega em flagrante. Obedeço às regras porque tenho aversão ao risco. Nunca roubei supermercados quando era adolescente em parte porque sabia que era errado, mas principalmente porque sabia que seria a primeira pessoa a se dar mal. Nunca colei em nenhuma prova pela mesma razão. Até hoje sou assim, não levo pra casa nada do escritório porque de alguma forma acredito que as câmeras de vigilância vão me pegar em flagrante. Então, se é isso que me motiva a ser boa, será que realmente mereço crédito? Será que sou mesmo uma pessoa boa? Ou apenas uma pessimista covarde?  
Tudo bem. Talvez eu seja mesmo uma pessoa má. Não há outra explicação plausível para a minha falta de culpa. Será que fiz isso com a Rose de propósito? Será que a noite passada foi motivada por ciúme? Será que me ressinto de sua vida perfeita, da facilidade com que ela consegue as coisas? Ou talvez, de forma subconsciente, em meu estado de embriaguez, estivesse acertando as contas das coisas erradas que fez comigo no passado. Rose não tem sido sempre uma amiga perfeita. Longe disso. Começo a apresentar o caso ao júri, lembrando-me de Seth no tempo do primário. Estou me dando conta de uma coisa... Senhoras e senhores do júri, considerem a história de Seth Clearwater ...

Rose e eu crescemos como melhores amigas, ligadas pela geografia, uma força maior do que todas as outras quando se está no primário. Nós nos mudamos para a mesma rua sem saída em Forks, Washington, no verão de 1976, bem a tempo de assistir ao desfile do bicentenário da cidade. Marchamos lado a lado, batendo os mesmos tambores vermelhos, brancos e azuis que o pai dela comprou para a gente. Ainda me lembro da Rose se inclinando para o meu lado e dizendo: "Vamos fazer de conta que somos irmãs." A idéia me deixou arrepiada ... uma irmã! E naquele exato momento foi o que ela se tornou para mim. Dormíamos uma na casa da outra todas as sextas e sábados durante o ano e na maior parte dos dias da semana durante o verão. Fomos capazes de captar as nuanças das famílias uma da outra, detalhes que você só conhece quando é vizinha de porta de uma amiga. Sabia, por exemplo, que a mãe de Rose dobrava as toalhas em três, com todo o capricho, enquanto via TV, que o pai dela tinha assinatura da Playboy, que gulodices eram permitidas no café da manhã e que as palavras "merda" e "porra" não tinham nada de mais. Tenho certeza de que ela também observou muita coisa na minha casa, embora seja difícil dizer o que faz da sua vida uma vida única. Dividíamos tudo roupas, brinquedos, quintais, até mesmo nosso amor por Andy Gibb, o Bee Gees, e por unicórnios.  
Na 5a série descobrimos os meninos. O que me leva ao Seth, minha primeira paixão de verdade. Rose, assim como todas as outras meninas da sala, gostava de Doug Jackson. Eu até entendia os encantos de Doug. Gostava do cabelo louro que ele tinha e que me lembrava Bo Duke de Os gatões. Gostava também do modo como a calça Wrangler dele modelava sua bunda, do pente preto encaixado com capricho no bolso traseiro esquerdo. E também de sua liderança no beisebol- o modo como ele casualmente e sem esforço nenhum golpeava a bola para longe do alcance de todos em direção ao alto, quase na vertical.

Mas eu adorava Seth. Adorava seu cabelo rebelde e o modo como suas bochechas ficavam cor-de-rosa durante o recreio, fazendo-o parecer uma pintura de Renoir. Adorava o modo como girava o lápis número dois entre os lábios carnudos, deixando mordidinhas simétricas perto da borracha sempre que estava bastante concentrado. Adorava o modo como ficava animado e feliz quando brincava com as meninas (ele era o único menino que jogava com a gente - os outros meninos preferiam beisebol e futebol). Adorava o modo como era sempre gentil com o garoto menos popular da sala, Johnnie Redmond, um sujeito terrivelmente gago que tinha o cabelo cortado em forma de cuia.  
Rose ficava intrigada, se não irritada, com a minha dissidência, assim como também a nossa boa amiga Jessica Stanley, que se mudou para a nossa rua dois anos depois da gente (esse atraso e o fato de ela já ter uma irmã significavam que ela nunca poderia efetivamente se igualar e alcançar a condição de melhor amiga). Rose e Jessica gostavam de Seth, mas não daquele jeito, e insistiam em dizer que Doug era muito mais bonito e muito mais legal... dois atributos que podem meter você em encrenca quando você escolhe um garoto ou um homem - uma percepção que tive mesmo aos dez anos de idade.

Todos nós tínhamos certeza de que Rose levaria o grande prêmio Doug. Não apenas porque ela era mais destemida do que as outras meninas, dirigindo-se a Doug toda empertigada na lanchonete ou no quintal, mas também porque ela era a menina mais bonita da sala. Com as maçãs do rosto salientes, os olhos grandes, harmônicos, e um nariz delicado, Rose tinha um rosto que agradava a todas as idades, embora na 5a série ninguém soubesse dizer ainda exatamente o que faz uma pessoa ser bonita. Não acho que aos dez anos eu chegasse a compreender o significado de maçã do rosto e estrutura óssea, mas sabia que Rose era bonita e sentia inveja da aparência dela. Jessica também, e sempre que tinha uma chance dizia isso abertamente a Rose, o que me parecia totalmente desnecessário. Rose já sabia que era bonita e, em minha opinião, não precisava que essa informação fosse reforçada todos os dias.  
Então, naquele ano, no Halloween, Jessica, Rose e eu nos reunimos no quarto de Jessica para improvisarmos nossas fantasias de ciganas - Rose havia insistido que seria uma excelente desculpa para usarmos bastante maquiagem. Enquanto ela apreciava seus brincos que imitavam brilhantes, recém-adquiridos, olhou-se no espelho e disse:

\- Sabe de uma coisa, Bella? Acho que você está certa.  
\- Certa sobre o quê? - perguntei, sentindo uma onda de satisfação, imaginando a que discussão anterior ela estava se referindo.  
Rose colocou um dos brincos e olhou para mim. Nunca vou esquecer aquele sorrisinho debochado no rosto dela, apenas uma leve insinuação de um sorriso de escárnio.  
\- Você está certa sobre o Seth. Acho que também vou gostar dele.  
\- O que você quer dizer com "vou gostar dele"?  
\- Estou cansada de Doug Jackson. Agora eu gosto do Seth. Gosto das covinhas dele.  
\- Ele só tem uma covinha - rebati.  
\- Bem, então eu gosto da covi-nha dele.

Olhei para Jessica em busca de apoio, de palavras que explicassem que uma pessoa não podia simplesmente decidir gostar de outra pessoa. Mas é claro que ela não disse nada, apenas continuou passando seu batom cor de rubi, fazendo biquinho para um espelho de mão.

\- Não acredito em você, Rose!

\- Qual é o seu problema? - perguntou ela. - A Jessica não ficou chateada comigo quando eu gostava do Doug. Nós dividimos o Doug com toda a nossa série durante meses. Não é, Jess?  
\- Mais tempo do que isso. Comecei a gostar dele no verão. Lembra? Na piscina? -concordou Jessica, sempre incapaz de enxergar todo o quadro.

Olhei na direção dela, que abaixou o olhar com remorso.  
Aquilo era diferente. Aquilo era Doug. Ele já havia caído em domínio público. Mas Seth era exclusivamente meu.  
Naquela noite eu não disse mais nada, mas o passeio pela vizinhança em busca de doces estava arruinado. No dia seguinte, na escola, Rose mandou um bilhete para Seth, perguntando a ele se gostava de mim, dela ou de nenhuma das duas - com quadradinhos ao lado de cada opção e instruções para que ele assinalasse uma delas. Ele deve ter assinalado o nome de Rose, porque na hora do recreio eles já tinham se tornado um casal. O que significa dizer que eles anunciaram que "estavam namorando", mas nunca passavam nenhum tempo de verdade juntos, a não ser que você conte alguns telefonemas à noite, freqüentemente combinados com antecedência e com direito a Jessica dando risadinhas ao lado dela. Eu me recusei a participar ou discutir seu novo romance.

Na minha cabeça, não fazia diferença que Rose e Seth nunca tivessem se beijado, ou que fosse apenas a 5a série, ou que eles tivessem "terminado" duas semanas depois, quando Rose perdeu o interesse e decidiu que voltaria a gostar de Doug Jackson. Ou, como minha mãe disse para me consolar, que a imitação era a mais sincera forma de lisonja. Só o que contava era que Rose tinha roubado Seth de mim. Talvez ela tenha feito isso porque realmente tenha mudado de idéia a respeito dele; foi isso que disse a mim mesma para poder parar de odiá-Ia. Mas o mais provável é que Rose tenha ficado com Seth apenas para me mostrar que era capaz de fazê-lo.  
 _Então, senhoras e senhores do júri, Roselie merecia isso. Aqui se jaz, aqui se paga. Talvez esse seja o seu castigo merecido._  
Fico imaginando as expressões dos jurados. Eles não estão convencidos. Os representantes masculinos do júri parecem perplexos, como se não entendessem nada do que está sendo dito. Não é sempre a garota bonita que fica com o garoto? É esse precisamente o modo como o mundo deveria funcionar. Uma mulher mais velha, num vestido discreto, aperta os lábios. Ela está enojada pela simples comparação - um noivo comparado a uma paixão da 5a série! Pelo amor de Deus! Uma mulher impecável, quase bonita, vestindo um terninho Chanel amarelo-canário, já identificou Rose como aliada. Não há nada que eu possa dizer para mudar a opinião dela ou atenuar minha ofensa.  
A única jurada que parece sensibilizada pela história de Seth é uma garota meio gordinha, de cabelos bem curtos, cor de café aguado. Ela se apóia com desleixo na borda da bancada e de vez em quando empurra os óculos para cima do nariz adunco. Essa garota está a meu favor, inspirei seu senso de justiça. Ela está secretamente satisfeita com o que fiz. Talvez porque ela também tenha uma amiga como Rose, uma amiga que sempre consegue tudo o que quer.

Penso nos tempos do segundo grau, quando Rose seguiu conquistando todos os garotos que quis. Posso vê-la beijando Blaine Conner perto do nosso armário no corredor e recordar a inveja que brotava em mim quando eu, sem namorado, era forçada a testemunhar a desavergonhada demonstração pública de afeto dos dois. Blaine tinha sido transferido para a nossa escola vindo de Columbus, Ohio, no outono do nosso terceiro ano, e imediatamente se tornou um sucesso em todos os lugares, menos na sala de aula. Apesar de não ser muito brilhante, ele era a estrela do nosso time de futebol, o armador titular do nosso time de basquete e, é claro, nosso principal arremessador do time de beisebol na primavera. E, com aquele jeito bonitão de namorado da Barbie, as meninas o adoravam. Doug Jackson, parte dois. Só que, infelizmente, ele tinha uma namorada chamada Cassandra, lá em Columbus, com quem alegava ser "110% comprometido" (uma expressão do jargão esportivo que sempre me incomodou por sua óbvia impossibilidade matemática). Ou pelo menos costumava ser, antes de Rose entrar na história, depois de assistirmos a um jogo em que Blaine não permitiu nenhuma rebatida válida contra o Central e ela decidir que ele tinha de ser dela. No dia seguinte ela o convidou para assistir ao musical Os miseráveis. É de se esperar que um atleta que pratica três modalidades de esporte como o Blaine não seja muito chegado a musicais, mas ele concordou em acompanhá-la, e com bastante entusiasmo. Depois o espetáculo, na sala de estar de Rose, Blaine carimbou um baita chupão no pescoço dela. Na manhã seguinte, uma certa Cassandra de Columbus, Ohio, levou um tremendo pé na bunda.

Eu me lembro de conversar com Jessica sobre a vida privilegiada que Rose levava. Discutíamos Rose com muita freqüência, o que me levava a imaginar o quanto elas fofocavam a meu respeito. Jessica argumentava que não era apenas o visual ou o corpo perfeito dela, era também a sua segurança, o seu charme. Sobre o charme eu não sei, mas, olhando em retrospecto, concordo com Jessica quanto à segurança. Era como se Rose tivesse a perspectiva de uma mulher de trinta anos, só que ainda no segundo grau. Tinha a compreensão de que nada daquilo importava, de que só se vive a vida uma vez e de que vale a pena ir à luta. Ela nunca se intimidava, nunca ficava insegura. Incorporava aquilo que todo mundo diz quando recorda os anos de ginásio: "Se eu soubesse disso naquela época."  
Mas se há uma coisa que posso dizer sobre Rose e seus namoros é isto: ela nunca nos dispensou por um cara. Sempre colocava as amigas em primeiro lugar - o que é incrível para uma menina no segundo grau. Às vezes ela chegava mesmo a dispensar o namorado, porém mais freqüentemente apenas nos incluía nos programas. Formávamos uma fila de quatro no teatro. O namorado da vez, depois Rose,Jessica e eu. E Rose sempre sussurrava seus comentários em nossa direção. Ela era impetuosa e independente, ao contrário da maioria das meninas da escola, que permitiam que seus sentimentos por um rapaz as engolisse. Naquela época eu achava que ela simplesmente não os amava o suficiente. Talvez Rose quisesse apenas manter o controle, e, sendo a pessoa que amava menos, era isso o que conseguia. Não sei se ela realmente se importava menos ou apenas fingia, mas sei que mantinha cada um deles à sua mercê, mesmo depois de dispensá-los. Veja Blaine, por exemplo. Ele está morando em Iowa com a esposa, três filhos, dois labradores e ainda manda e-mails para Rose no aniversário dela. Isso sim é que é poder.

Até hoje Rose fala com nostalgia sobre os bons tempos do ginásio. Eu me encolho todas as vezes que ela diz isso. É claro, tenho algumas boas lembranças daqueles dias e desfrutei uma popularidade razoável - um bom benefício adicional por ser a melhor amiga de Rose. Adorava ir aos jogos de futebol com Jessica, pintar nossos rostos de laranja e azul, ficar enrolada em cobertores nas arquibancadas e dar tchau para Rose enquanto ela animava a torcida lá no campo. Adorava nossas idas aos sábados à noite até a sorveteria Colonial, onde sempre pedíamos a mesma coisa - um sundae de baunilha com calda de caramelo e chocolate, uma torta de caramelo, chocolate e amendoim e um brownie de chocolate duplo - e depois dividíamos tudo entre nós três. E eu adorava o meu primeiro namorado, Brandon Beamer, que me chamou para sair durante nosso último ano. Brandon também gostava de respeitar regras, uma versão católica de mim. Ele não bebia ou usava drogas e ficava culpado só de conversar sobre sexo. Rose, que perdeu a virgindade quando estava no segundo ano, com um espanhol que fazia intercâmbio e se chamava Carlos, ficava sempre me instruindo a corromper Brandon. "Segure o pênis dele assim e eu garanto, não tem erro." Só que eu estava perfeitamente feliz com as nossas longas sessões de agarramentos na caminhonete da família dele e nunca tive de me preocupar com sexo seguro e com dirigir embriagada. Portanto, se as minhas lembranças não eram glamorosas, pelo menos eu me divertia razoavelmente.

Tive meus momentos ruins também: os dias em que o cabelo ficava horroroso, as espinhas, as infernais fotos de turma, nunca usava as roupas certas, ficava sem par para dançar nas festas, não conseguia me livrar do excesso de gordurinhas dos tempos de bebê, era cortada dos times, perdia eleições para tesoureiro da classe. Além de uma avassaladora angústia que ia e vinha à minha revelia (ou, mais precisamente, uma vez por mês), aparentemente fora do meu controle. Coisas típicas da adolescência, realmente. Clichês, porque isso acontece com qualquer um. Qualquer um menos Rose, isto é, Rose que pairou por esses tumultuados quatro anos de escola sem sofrer rejeições, intocada pela maldição da feiúra adolescente. É claro que Rose adorava a escola, e a escola adorava Rose.  
Muitas garotas com essa visão de seus anos de adolescência costumam se dar mal mais tarde na vida. Elas aparecem nas reuniões de dez anos de formatura dez quilos mais gordas, divorciadas e saudosas de seus longínquos dias de glória. Mas a maré dos dias de glória ainda não acabou para Rose. Ela não sofreu nenhuma grande derrota ou decepção. De fato, a vida só fica cada vez mais doce com ela. Como minha mãe disse um dia, não muito ao estilo dela, o mundo come na mão de Rose. Essa costumava ser - e ainda é - a melhor definição. Rose sempre consegue o que quer. E isso inclui Edward, o noivo dos sonhos.  
Deixo uma mensagem no celular dela, que vai estar desligado durante o filme. Digo que estou cansada demais para sair para jantar. Só de conseguir me livrar do programa já me sinto menos enjoada. De fato, de repente, estou morrendo de fome. Procuro meus cardápios e telefono para pedir um hambúrguer com queijo cheddar e batata frita. Acho que não vou conseguir perder dois quilos até o feriado do Memorial Day. Enquanto espero pela minha entrega, lembro de quando Rose e eu brincamos com a agenda todos aqueles anos atrás, imaginando o futuro e o que os trinta anos trariam.

E aqui estou eu, sem o meu marido boa-pinta, sem a babá responsável e sem os dois filhos. Em vez disso, meu aniversário mais importante está manchado para sempre por um escândalo ... Mas, afinal, não faz sentido ficar me martirizando por isso. Aperto o botão de rediscagem do telefone e acrescento ao meu pedido um milk-shake de chocolate grande. Posso ver minha garota no canto da bancada dos jurados piscando para mim. Ela acha que o milk-shake é uma excelente idéia. Afinal de contas, não é verdade que todos têm direito a alguns momentos de fraqueza no dia do seu aniversário?

 **Obrigada pelo apoio** **103, no começo é um pouco diferente mesmo, mas logo você acostuma!**


	4. TRÊS

**Aproveitem...**

Quando acordo na manhã seguinte, aquela garota despreocupada tomando um milk-shake já foi embora, corroída pela culpa e por trinta anos de obediência. Não consigo mais racionalizar o que fiz. Cometi um ato deplorável contra uma amiga, violei um preceito fundamental da fraternidade. Não há justificativa.  
Então, Plano B: vou fingir que nada aconteceu. Minha transgressão foi tão grande que não tenho escolha, a não ser desejar que toda a coisa desapareça. E, continuando com os negócios de sempre, abraçando minha rotina das manhãs de segunda-feira, é isso que pretendo fazer.  
Tomo um banho, seco o cabelo, visto o meu terninho preto mais confortável com sapatos de salto baixo, pego o metrô até Grand Central, compro um café e o jornal na minha banca de sempre, depois subo dois lances de escadas rolantes e pego um elevador até o meu escritório no prédio da MetLife. Cada parte da minha rotina me leva um passo mais longe de Edward e do Incidente.  
Chego ao escritório às 8h30, cedo demais para os padrões dos escritórios de advocacia. Os corredores estão silenciosos. Nem mesmo as secretárias chegaram. Estou passando para a seção de notícias locais do jornal, bebericando meu café, quando noto a luz vermelha de mensagens piscando no meu telefone - geralmente um sinal de que há mais trabalho à minha espera. Algum daqueles sócios imbecis do escritório deve ter me telefonado durante o único fim de semana da história recente em que deixei de checar minhas mensagens. Aposto todas as minhas fichas em James, o homem que domina minha vida e o advogado mais imbecil de todos os que povoam estes seis andares de escritórios. Digito minha senha, espero ...

"Você tem uma nova mensagem de um telefone externo. Recebida hoje, às 7h42...", a gravação me informa. Odeio essa mulher automatizada. Com bastante freqüência ela é portadora de más notícias e faz isso com uma voz alegre. Eles deveriam ajustar essas gravações nos escritórios de advocacia, adotar uma voz mais sóbria: "Ô-ô" - com a música ameaçadora do filme Tubarão ao fundo - "você tem quatro mensagens novas...".  
O que é desta vez?, penso enquanto aperto o play.

\- Oi, Bella... Sou eu... Edward... Quis telefonar para você ontem para conversar sobre sábado à noite, mas... Simplesmente não deu. Acho que a gente deveria conversar sobre isso, você não acha? Telefona para mim quando puder. Devo estar por aqui o dia todo.  
Meu coração sucumbe. Por que ele não adota a boa e velha técnica de evitar e ignorar o assunto, nunca mais falar nisso? Essa era a minha tática de jogo. Não é de se estranhar que eu odeie meu trabalho. Sou uma advogada da área de litígios, detesto confrontação. Pego uma caneta e fico batendo na beirada da mesa. Ouço minha mãe me dizer para parar com isso. Largo a caneta e fico olhando para a luz piscando. A mulher exige que uma decisão seja tomada a respeito desta mensagem - posso ouvir outra vez, armazenar ou apagar.  
Sobre o que ele quer conversar? O que há para ser dito? Coloco a mensagem para tocar mais uma vez, na expectativa de que as respostas me ocorram com o som da voz dele, com sua cadência, mas Edward não deixa transparecer nada. Ouço vezes e mais vezes até que a voz dele começa a soar distorcida, exatamente como uma palavra soa na sua boca quando você a repete o bastante. Ovo, ovo, ovo, ovo. Essa costumava ser a minha favorita. Eu a repetia várias vezes, até parecer que eu estava dizendo a palavra errada para a substância amarela que eu logo comeria no café da manhã.

Ouço Edward uma última vez antes de apagá-la. A voz dele definitivamente soa diferente. Isso faz sentido porque, de certa maneira, ele está diferente. Nós dois estamos. Porque mesmo que eu tente esquecer o que aconteceu, mesmo que Ed não mencione mais o incidente depois de um telefonema rápido e sem jeito, nós estaremos para sempre na Lista um do outro - aquela lista que todo mundo tem, seja registrada num caderno espiral secreto ou guardada num canto da memória. Seja curta ou longa. Seja organizada por desempenho, importância ou data. Seja completa com primeiro nome, nome do meio e sobrenome ou meras descrições, como na lista de Rose: "Delta Sig com músculos deltóides de matar ...".  
Edward está para sempre na minha Lista. De repente, sem querer, penso em nós dois juntos na cama. Durante aqueles momentos passageiros, ele foi apenas Edward - destacado de Rose. Algo que há muito tempo ele não era. Algo que ele não era desde o dia em que apresentei os dois.  
Conheci Edward durante o meu primeiro ano no curso de Direito na Universidade de Nova York. Diferente da maioria dos alunos que vai direto para o curso de Direito quando não consegue pensar em nada melhor para fazer com históricos escolares brilhantes, Edward Cullen era mais velho, com experiência de vida de verdade. Ele havia trabalhado como analista de mercado na Goldman Sachs, o que superava em muito os meus estágios de 9h às 17h durante o verão e os trabalhos de escritório, preenchendo formulários e atendendo telefonemas. Edward era seguro, relaxado e tão bonito que era difícil parar de olhar para ele. Eu estava certa de que se transformaria no Doug Jackson e no Blaine Conner do curso de Direito. Como era de se esperar, estávamos apenas na nossa primeira semana de aula quando começou um zunzunzum a respeito dele: as mulheres especulavam sobre seu estado civil, notando que seu dedo anular esquerdo não tinha nenhum adorno ou, por outro lado, preocupando-se que ele fosse bem vestido e bonito demais para ser heterossexual.

Mas descartei Edward de cara, convencendo a mim mesma de que sua aparente perfeição era entediante. Uma postura que foi até melhor para mim, porque também sabia que ele não era para o meu bico. (Odeio essa expressão e a presunção de que as pessoas escolhem seus parceiros baseadas tão fortemente na aparência, mas é difícil negar esse princípio quando você dá uma olhada em volta - num casal, os dois parceiros geralmente se caracterizam por um poder de atração semelhante e, quando isso não acontece, salta aos olhos.) Além do mais, eu não estava tomando um empréstimo de trinta mil dólares por ano só para arranjar um namorado.  
E, para falar a verdade, provavelmente teria mesmo passado três anos sem falar com ele, se por acaso não tivéssemos acabado sentando perto um do outro na aula de Responsabilidade Civil, uma aula com lugares marcados, ministrada pelo sardônico professor Zigman. Apesar de muitos professores na Universidade de Nova York usarem o método socrático, apenas Zigman o utilizava como uma ferramenta para humilhar e torturar seus alunos. Edward e eu nos unimos pelo ódio que sentíamos por nosso cruel professor. Enquanto eu tinha um medo irracional de Zigman, a reação do Edward era mais de repugnância.

\- Que babaca - resmungava ele depois da aula, geralmente depois de Zigman ter levado algum colega às lágrimas. - Eu adoraria tirar esse sorrisinho afetado da cara pedante dele.  
Aos poucos, nossas lamentações se transformaram em conversas mais demoradas na sala dos alunos ou durante passeios pelo parque. Começamos a estudar juntos uma hora antes da aula para nos prepararmos para o inevitável - o dia em que Zigman se dirigiria a nós. Eu tinha pavor de que chegasse a minha vez, porque sabia que seria um massacre, mas no íntimo não via a hora de Edward ser chamado. Zigman ia atrás dos fracos e daqueles que se intimidavam e Ed não se encaixava em nenhuma dessas duas categorias. Tinha certeza de que ele não se renderia sem lutar.

Ainda me lembro muito bem. Zigman de pé, atrás do pódio, examinando o mapa da turma - um esquema com nossos rostos recortados do livro do primeiro ano -, praticamente salivando ao escolher sua presa. Ele espiou por sobre os óculos pequenos e arredondados (do tipo que quase poderia ser chamado de pincenê), na direção dos alunos em geral, e disse:

\- Senhor Cunnen.

Zig tinha pronunciado errado o nome de Edward.

\- É CuLLen - Edward disse, sem hesitar.

Perdi o fôlego; ninguém corrigia Zigman. Agora Ed ia se dar mal.  
\- Bem, perdão, senhor CuLLen - Zigman disse, com uma pequena reverência fingida. - Palsgraf versus companhia ferroviária de Long Island.

Calmo, Edward não se mexeu na cadeira e manteve o livro fechado, enquanto o resto da classe nervosamente folheava o material em busca do caso que havíamos sido instruídos a ler na noite anterior.

O caso envolvia um acidente ferroviário. Enquanto corria para entrar num trem, um funcionário da ferrovia derrubou um pacote de dinamite que estava na mão de um passageiro, causando ferimentos em outro passageiro, a senhora Palsgraf. O juiz Cardozo, como na maior parte das decisões precedentes, sustentou que a senhora Palsgraf não era uma "vítima previsível" e, como tal, não poderia ser indenizada pela companhia ferroviária. Talvez os funcionários da companhia pudessem ter previsto o dano para a pessoa que portava o pacote, a Corte explicou, mas não o dano para a senhora Palsgraf.  
\- O senhor acha que a vítima tem direito a ser indenizada? - perguntou Zigman para Edward.

Edward não disse nada. Por uma fração de segundo fiquei em pânico imaginando que ele tivesse paralisado, como outros antes dele. Diga não; pensei, mandando para ele ondas cerebrais intensas. Siga a mesma linha das sentenças anteriores. Mas quando olhei para sua expressão e para o modo como seus braços estavam cruzados sobre o peito, percebi que estava apenas sem pressa, num contraste marcante com o modo como a maioria dos estudantes de primeiro ano oferecia respostas rápidas e nervosas sem pensar, como se o tempo de reação pudesse compensar a dificuldade de compreensão.  
\- Na minha opinião? - indagou Edward.

\- Estou me dirigindo ao senhor, senhor Cullen. Portanto, sim, estou pedindo sua opinião.  
\- Eu diria que sim, a vítima deveria ser indenizada. Concordo com o voto divergente do juiz Andrew.  
\- Ohhhh, é mesmo? - a voz de Zigman era alta e nasalada.  
\- Sim. É mesmo.  
Fiquei surpresa com a resposta dele, já que havia me dito um pouco antes da aula que não sabia que as pessoas já fumavam crack em 1928, porque o juiz Andrew certamente estava drogado quando deu seu voto divergente. Fiquei ainda mais surpresa pelo descarado "é mesmo" atrelado ao final da resposta, como se para atingir Zigman.  
O peito magricela de Zigman se expandiu visivelmente.  
\- Então você acha que a segurança deveria ter previsto que um inofensivo pacote medindo quarenta centímetros de comprimento, embrulhado em jornal, continha explosivos e causaria danos à vítima?  
\- Era certamente uma possibilidade.  
\- Será que ela deveria ter previsto que o pacote causaria dano a qualquer pessoa no mundo? - perguntou Zigman, com um crescente sarcasmo.  
\- Eu não disse "qualquer pessoa no mundo". Eu disse "à vítima". Na minha opinião, a senhora Palsgraf estava em zona de perigo.  
Zigman aproximou-se da nossa fileira todo empertigado e jogou seu jornal sobre o livro fechado de Edward.

\- O senhor se importaria de me devolver o meu jornal?  
\- Preferiria não fazer isso - disse Edward.

O estado de choque que se instalou na sala era quase palpável. O resto de nós teria simplesmente cooperado e devolvido o jornal, mero objeto de cena no interrogatório de Zigman.  
\- O senhor preferiria não devolver? - disse Zigman erguendo a cabeça.  
\- Correto. Poderia haver dinamite embrulhada dentro dele.  
Metade da sala engoliu em seco, a outra metade teve de fazer força para não rir. Obviamente, Zigman tinha alguma carta escondida na manga, alguma forma de reverter os fatos contra Ed. Mas Edward não mordeu a isca. Zigman estava visivelmente frustrado.  
\- Bem, vamos supor que o senhor de fato tenha escolhido me devolver o jornal e que o pacote de fato contenha uma banana de dinamite e que de fato cause algum ferimento ao senhor. E então, senhor Cullen?  
\- Então eu processaria o senhor e provavelmente ganharia.  
\- E essa indenização seria consistente com a fundamentação do juiz Cardozo, que seguia a mesma linha das sentenças anteriores?  
\- Não, não seria.  
\- É mesmo? E por que não?  
\- Porque eu processaria o senhor por delito intencional, e Cardozo falava de negligência, não é? - Edward levantou a voz para ficar no mesmo tom de Zigman.  
Acho que parei de respirar quando Zigman juntou as palmas das mãos e aproximou-as com cuidado contra o peito, como se estivesse rezando.  
\- Sou eu quem faz as perguntas nesta sala. Se o senhor não se importa, senhor Cullen.  
Edward deu de ombros, como se dissesse que Zigman podia fazer como bem entendesse, que para ele não fazia diferença.

\- Bem, vamos supor que acidentalmente eu tenha deixado cair o jornal sobre a sua mesa e o senhor tenha me devolvido e se machucado. Será que o juiz Cardozo lhe concederia indenização total?  
\- É claro.  
\- E por quê?  
Edward suspirou para mostrar que o exercício era maçante e aí disse rápida e claramente:

\- Porque era inteiramente previsível que a dinamite pudesse me causar ferimentos. Sua ação de deixar cair o jornal sobre meu espaço pessoal violou meu interesse protegido por lei. Sua negligência ocasionou um risco aparente aos olhos da vigilância comum.  
Consultei as partes destacadas no meu livro. Edward estava citando literalmente a opinião do juiz Cardozo, sem nem ao menos dar uma olhada no livro. A classe inteira estava maravilhada - ninguém tinha se saído tão bem, ainda mais com Zigman tão perto.

\- E se a senhorita Myers processasse - Zigman perguntou, apontando para uma trêmula Julie Myers do outro lado da sala, sua vítima do dia anterior -, será que ela teria direito à indenização?  
\- De acordo com o que sustenta Cardozo ou com o voto divergente de Andrew?  
\- Do juiz Andrew. Já que é a opinião com a qual o senhor compartilha.  
\- Sim. É dever de todos evitar atos que coloquem em risco a vida de outras pessoas além do aceitável- disse Edward, numa outra citação completa do voto divergente.  
O interrogatório prosseguiu dessa maneira por quase uma hora, Edward distinguindo nuanças em pequenos detalhes dos fatos modificados pelo professor, nunca hesitando, sempre respondendo de forma conclusiva.  
Por incrível que pareça, quando já havia se passado uma hora completa, Zigman disse:  
\- Muito bem, senhor Cullen.  
Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia.  
Saí da sala exultante. Edward havia triunfado por todos nós. A história se espalhou por todas as turmas de primeiro ano, rendendo a ele mais pontos com as garotas, que há muito tempo já tinham decidido que ele estava totalmente disponível.

Contei a história para Rose também. Ela havia se mudado para Nova York na mesma época que eu, só que sob circunstâncias completamente diferentes. Eu estava lá para me tornar advogada; ela veio sem trabalho, sem plano e sem dinheiro suficiente. Deixei que ela dormisse num futon no meu dormitório até ela encontrar algumas garotas para dividir um apartamento - três aeromoças da American Airlines em busca de alguém para espremer um quarto corpo no já tão dividido conjugado delas. Rose pediu dinheiro emprestado aos pais para pagar o aluguel enquanto procurava um trabalho e finalmente se estabeleceu como garçonete no Monkey Bar. Pela primeira vez na história da nossa amizade eu estava mais feliz com a minha vida em comparação com a dela. Eu era tão pobre quanto ela, mas pelo menos tinha um plano. As perspectivas de Rose não eram tão boas, já que a sua média final na Universidade de Indiana não era das melhores.

\- Você é tão sortuda - Rose resmungava enquanto eu tentava estudar.  
Não, sorte é o que você tem, pensava eu. Sorte é comprar um bilhete de loteria e ficar rica. Nada na minha vida tem a ver com sorte - tudo é uma questão de trabalho duro, uma luta ladeira acima. Mas, é claro, eu nunca disse isso. Disse apenas que as coisas logo, logo iriam mudar para ela.  
E como era de se esperar, mudaram. Mais ou menos duas semanas depois, um homem entrou no Monkey Bar, pediu um whiskey sour e começou a bater papo com Rose. Quando acabou o seu drinque, já tinha prometido a ela um trabalho numa das melhores empresas de Relações Públicas de Nova York. Ele lhe disse para aparecer para uma entrevista, mas que ele (duas piscadelas) tomaria providências para que ela conseguisse o cargo. Rose pegou o cartão dele, me pediu para revisar o currículo dela, foi para a entrevista e recebeu uma oferta na hora. O salário inicial era de 70 mil dólares. Mais uma verba de representação. Praticamente o que eu conseguiria ganhar se me desse bem e arranjasse um trabalho num escritório de Nova York.

Então, enquanto eu suava a camisa e acumulava dívidas, Rose começava sua glamourosa carreira como RP. Planejava festas, promovia as últimas tendências da moda da estação, ganhava um monte de coisas de graça e saía com uma série de homens bonitos. Em sete meses, deixou as aeromoças comendo poeira e foi morar com uma colega de trabalho chamada Victoria, uma garota esnobe e bem relacionada de Greenwich.  
Rose tentou me incluir em sua vida acelerada, embora eu raramente tivesse tempo de comparecer aos eventos, festas ou encontros às cegas que ela armava para mim com caras que jurava ser "totalmente gatos", mas que eu sabia que eram apenas as sobras dela.  
O que me traz de volta ao Edward. Falei muito bem dele para Rose e Victoria, disse a elas como ele era incrível- inteligente, bonito, engraçado. Em retrospecto, não sei bem por que fiz isso. Talvez porque fosse verdade. Mas talvez porque tivesse um pouco de ciúme da vida glamourosa que elas levavam e quisesse apimentar um pouco a minha. Edward era o que havia de melhor no meu arsenal.

\- Então por que você não gosta dele? - perguntava Rose.  
\- Ele não faz o meu tipo - dizia eu. - Somos apenas amigos.  
O que era verdade. Claro, houve momentos em que senti um lampejo de interesse ou o coração disparar um pouco quando sentava perto dele. Mas me mantive alerta para não me apaixonar, sempre me lembrando que caras como Edward saíam apenas com garotas como Rose.

Foi só no semestre seguinte que os dois se conheceram. Um grupo da faculdade, incluindo Edward, planejou uma saída de última hora numa quinta-feira à noite. Há muitas semanas Rose vinha me pedindo para conhecer Edward, então telefonei a ela e disse que era para ela estar no Red Lion às 20h. Ela apareceu, mas Ed não. Pude perceber que Rose encarou a saída como um esforço em vão, reclamando que o Red Lion não tinha nada a ver com ela, que ela já tinha passado da época desses bares encardidos, cheios de jovens universitários (lugares que ela freqüentava até alguns meses antes), que a banda que estava tocando era uma droga e será que nós poderíamos, por favor, ir para algum lugar mais agradável, onde as pessoas valorizassem uma aparência bem-cuidada?  
Naquele exato momento, Edward apareceu caminhando bar adentro com um casaco preto de couro e uma bela suéter bege de cashmere. Ele veio em minha direção e me deu um beijo no rosto, coisa com a qual eu ainda não estava acostumada - o pessoal do Meio-Oeste não cumprimenta desse jeito. Apresentei-o a Rose e ela apertou o botão do charme, dando risadinhas, brincando com o cabelo e balançando a cabeça enfática todas as vezes que ele dizia alguma coisa. Edward foi agradável com ela, mas não pareceu interessado demais e, num dado momento, enquanto ela despejava uma lista de nomes de pessoas da Goldman - Você conhece esse ou aquele cara? -, Edward de fato pareceu estar fazendo força para não bocejar. Ele foi embora antes da gente, dando tchau para o grupo e dizendo para Rose que tinha sido legal conhecê-la.  
No caminho de volta para o meu quarto perguntei o que ela tinha achado dele.

\- Ele é bonitinho - disse, oferecendo o mínimo de aprovação. Sua resposta indiferente me irritou. Ela não podia elogiá-lo porque ele não havia ficado deslumbrado por ela o suficiente. Rose esperava ser a pessoa a ser conquistada. E era isso que eu tinha passado a esperar também.

No dia seguinte, quando Edward e eu tomamos um café, imaginei que ele fosse mencionar Rose. Tinha certeza de que era isso o que ele faria, mas não fez. Uma pequena - está bem, uma grande - parte de mim gostou de contar a Rose que o nome dela não tinha sido mencionado. Pela primeira vez alguém não se desdobrava para estar com ela. Eu deveria ter adivinhado.  
Uma semana depois, do nada, Edward me perguntou qual era a da minha amiga.  
\- Que amiga? - perguntei me fazendo de boba.  
\- Você sabe, aquela loira do Red Lion?  
\- Oh, Rose - respondi. Depois fui direto ao assunto. - Você quer o telefone dela?  
\- Se ela for solteira.  
Dei as notícias para ela naquela noite. Ela sorriu fazendo charme.  
\- Ele é bem bonitinho. Vou sair com ele.  
Edward levou mais duas semanas para telefonar a ela. Se ele esperou de propósito, a estratégia fez maravilhas. Ela estava num frenesi quando ele a levou ao Union Square Café. O encontro obviamente transcorreu bem, porque no dia seguinte eles foram tomar um brunch no Village. Logo depois disso, Rose e Edward estavam ambos fora do mercado.  
No começo o romance deles foi turbulento. Eu sempre soube que Rose adorava brigar com os namorados - não tinha graça, a não ser que envolvesse muito drama -, mas eu via Edward como uma criatura racional e calma, superior a esse tipo de coisa. Talvez ele tivesse sido assim com outras garotas, mas Rose o havia sugado para o seu mundo de caos e altas emoções. Ela achava um número de telefone num dos seus cadernos de faculdade (ela era uma bisbilhoteira assumida), fazia a pesquisa, chegava até uma antiga namorada e,se recusava a falar com ele. Um dia ele foi para a aula de Responsabilidade Civil com uma expressão meio acanhada, com um corte na testa, bem acima do olho esquerdo. Rose tinha lançado um cabide de arame nele num acesso de ciúme.

O contrário também acontecia. Nós saíamos juntos e Rose ficava de papo com um outro cara no bar. Eu observava enquanto Edward dava umas olhadas furtivas na direção deles, até que não conseguia mais suportar. Ia até lá para buscá-Ia, parecendo furioso, mas sem perder a compostura, e eu a escutava justificando seus flertes por conta de ligações sem muita importância com o cara:

\- O que eu quero dizer é que estava apenas conversando sobre os nossos irmãos, e como eles eram da mesma porra de fraternidade estudantil. Meus Deus, Eddie! Você não precisa reagir dessa forma!

Mas finalmente o relacionamento deles se estabilizou, as brigas se tornaram menos intensas e menos freqüentes e ela se mudou para o apartamento dele. Então, no inverno passado, Edward a pediu em casamento. Eles marcaram a data para um fim de semana em setembro e ela me escolheu como madrinha.  
Eu o conheci antes, agora digo para mim mesma. Não é mais inexpugnável do que a defesa no caso Seth, mas eu me agarro nisso por uns momentos. Imagino minha jurada compreensiva se inclinando para frente enquanto absorve essa informação. Ela até mesmo levanta a questão durante as deliberações.  
\- Se não fosse pela Bella, Eddie e Rose nunca teriam se encontrado. Portanto, de certa forma, Bella merece um tempo com ele.  
Os outros jurados olham para ela incrédulos, e a Terninho Chanel fala para ela não ser ridícula. Que isso não tem nada a ver com nada.  
\- De fato, pode até ser que funcione ao contrário - retruca Terninho Chanel - Bella teve sua chance de estar com Edward, mas essa oportunidade já passou há muito tempo. E agora ela é a madrinha. A madrinha! Trata-se da traição máxima!

Trabalho até tarde naquela noite, adiando retornar a ligação de Edward. Considero até mesmo esperar até amanhã de manhã, até o meio da semana, ou nem telefonar. Só que quanto mais eu esperar, mais estranho será quando inevitavelmente me encontrar com ele. Então eu me forço a sentar e ligar. Torço para que caia na secretária eletrônica. São 22h30. Com o mínimo de sorte ele já vai ter ido embora, vai estar em casa ao lado da Rose.  
\- Edward Cullen - responde ele, o tom é todo profissional Edward está de volta à Goldman

Sachs, tendo sabiamente optado por trilhar o caminho dos bancos em vez do caminho dos escritórios de advocacia. O trabalho é mais interessante e o dinheiro é melhor.  
\- Bella! - Ele parece genuinamente feliz que eu tenha telefonado, embora um pouco nervoso, a voz meio alta demais. - Obrigado por ter ligado. Estava começando a achar que você não ia telefonar.  
\- Eu ia. É só que ... estava muito ocupada ... um dia louco. Gaguejo. Minha boca está completamente seca.  
\- É, aqui também está uma loucura. Segunda-feira típica - diz ele, soando um pouco mais relaxado.  
\- É...  
Há uma pausa incômoda - bem, pelo menos eu acho incômoda. Será que ele espera que eu mencione o Incidente?  
\- Então? Como é que você está se sentindo? - a voz dele está mais baixa.  
\- Como estou me sentindo? - meu rosto está pegando fogo, estou suando, não consigo afastar a idéia de vomitar o sushi que comi no jantar.

\- Quer dizer, o que você acha do que aconteceu sábado? - a voz dele fica ainda mais baixa, quase um sussurro. Talvez ele esteja apenas sendo discreto, certificando-se de que ninguém no escritório o escuta, mas o tom é de intimidade.  
\- Não sei o que você está me perguntando ...  
\- Você está se sentindo culpada?  
\- É claro que estou me sentindo culpada. Você não?  
Olho pela janela para as luzes de Manhattan, na direção do seu escritório no Centro.

\- Bem, é, eu me sinto - ele diz com sinceridade. - Obviamente não deveria ter acontecido. Não há dúvidas a esse respeito. Foi errado ... e eu não quero que você pense que, você sabe, que isso é uma coisa que faço sempre. Eu nunca tinha traído a Rose antes. Nunca ... você acredita, não?

Digo a ele que é claro que sim. Quero acreditar nele. Outro silêncio.

\- Pois é, para mim essa foi a primeira vez - diz ele. Mais silêncio. Imagino Edward com os pés em cima da mesa, o colarinho desabotoado, a gravata jogada sobre o ombro. Ele fica bem de terno. Quer dizer, ele fica bem com qualquer coisa. E sem nada também.

\- Ahã - digo. Estou segurando o telefone com tanta força que os meus dedos doem. Troco de mão e enxugo a mão suada na saia.

\- Eu me sinto muito mal que você seja amiga tão antiga da Rose, e essa coisa que aconteceu entre nós dois ... deixa você numa posição pavorosa - ele pigarreia e continua. - Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sei...

\- O que você não sabe? - pergunto, contra minha decisão sensata de que é melhor colocar um ponto final na conversa, desligar o telefone, usar meu instinto e fugir.  
\- Não sei. Eu só... bem, de alguma maneira ... bem, falando objetivamente, sei que o que fiz foi muito errado. Mas simplesmente não me sinto culpado. Isso não é horrível? ... Você acha que sou pior por causa disso?  
Não tenho a menor idéia de como responder a essa pergunta. "Sim" parece cruel e crítico; "não" pode dar bandeira. Encontro um meio-termo seguro.  
\- Não tenho como julgar ninguém, tenho? Eu estava lá... eu também fiz.  
\- Eu sei, Bella. Mas a culpa foi minha.  
Penso no elevador, a sensação do cabelo dele entre os meus dedos.  
\- Nós dois estávamos errados ... Nós dois estávamos bêbados. Devem ter sido aquelas doses ... simplesmente me pegaram de jeito e eu não tinha comido muito naquele dia - fui falando na esperança de que a conversa acabasse.  
Edward me interrompe.  
\- Eu não estava tão bêbado assim - diz ele com todas as letras, quase desafiador.  
Você não estava tão bêbado?

Como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, ele continuou.  
\- Quer dizer, é verdade, tomei alguns drinques, estava mais desinibido, mas sabia o que estava fazendo e, de certa forma, acho que quis que aquilo acontecesse ... Bem, suponho que essa seja uma declaração um tanto óbvia ... Mas o que eu quero dizer é que conscientemente eu quis que aquilo acontecesse. Não que tivesse sido premeditado. Mas já tinha passado pela minha cabeça várias vezes antes ...  
Várias vezes antes? Quando? Na faculdade? Antes ou depois de você conhecer Rose?  
De repente, lembro de uma ocasião pré-Rose quando Edward e eu estávamos estudando para as nossas provas de Responsabilidade Civil na biblioteca. Era tarde e nós estávamos meio grogues, quase delirantes por falta de sono e excesso de cafeína. Edward começou a imitar Zigman, citando certas frases preferidas dele, e eu ri tanto que cheguei a chorar. Quando finalmente me recompus, ele se inclinou sobre a mesa estreita e enxugou uma lágrima do meu rosto com seu polegar. Exatamente como numa cena de filme, com a diferença que nos filmes as lágrimas geralmente são de tristeza. Ficamos olhando fixamente um para o outro.  
Fui a primeira a desviar o olhar, voltando para o livro, as palavras pulando por toda a página. Não pude, por mais que me esforçasse, me concentrar em negligência ou causa imediata, apenas na sensação de seu dedo em meu rosto. Mais tarde, Edward se ofereceu para me acompanhar de volta ao meu dormitório. Educadamente disse que não precisava, que estaria bem sozinha. Naquela noite, quando começava a dormir, decidi que tinha apenas imaginado sua intenção, que Edward nunca me consideraria mais do que uma amiga. Ele estava apenas sendo gentil.  
Ainda assim, às vezes imagino o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse ficado tão na defensiva. Se eu tivesse dito sim à oferta dele naquela noite. Neste momento estou pensando intensamente nisso.  
Edward continua falando.

\- É claro que estou bem consciente de que isso nunca mais vai poder acontecer - diz ele com convicção. - Certo? - Essa última palavra é sincera, ele está quase sem defesas.  
\- Certo. Nunca mais, em tempo algum - digo e na mesma hora me arrependendo da minha juvenil escolha de palavras. - Foi um erro.  
\- Mas não me arrependo. Eu deveria, mas simplesmente não me arrependo - diz ele.  
Isso é tão estranho, penso, mas não digo nada. Apenas fico parada, esperando que ele fale novamente.  
\- Enfim, Bella, sinto muito por ter colocado você nesta posição. Mas achei que deveria saber como me sinto - Edward conclui e depois ri nervosamente.  
Digo tudo bem, agora eu sei, e acho que devemos seguir em frente e deixar isso para trás e todas essas coisas que achei que Edward tinha ligado para dizer. Nós nos despedimos, então desligo o telefone e fico olhando pela janela, atordoada. A ligação que deveria representar um ponto-final apenas trouxe mais desassossego. E uma minúscula inquietação dentro de mim, uma inquietação que decido sufocar.  
Levanto, apago a luz do escritório e desço até o metrô, tentando tirar Edward da cabeça. Mas enquanto espero na plataforma, volto a me lembrar do nosso beijo no elevador. A sensação do cabelo dele. E a forma como ele dormiu na minha cama, coberto só em parte por meus lençóis. Essas são as imagens das quais eu me lembro mais. São como fotografias de ex-namorados: você quer desesperadamente jogar fora, mas não tem coragem de se livrar delas. Então, em vez de jogar fora, guarda numa caixa de sapato velha, no fundo do armário, e decide que não há mal nenhum em guardá-las. Só para o caso de querer abrir a caixa e lembrar alguma coisa dos bons tempos.

 **Desculpem a demora e o** **brigada pelos reviews!**


End file.
